Amanda
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Alice is pregnant! With a baby! How did this happen? What will happen? Find out in this one of a kind Fanfiction, Amanda. Jasper Alice and vis versa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Summary**: Alice ends up pregnant with Jasper's baby. How? They're vampires_ _and vampires can't have kids! "How did this happen!"  
__ -Alice Cullen_

APOV

I sat in the bathroom Jasper and I shared with the newest pregnancy test: a home blood know, since vampires don't pee. I waited and waited and waited, half hoping that somehow I was wrong and half praying that I was the first campire who would ever go through this. Finally, the answer came and I screamed.

"How did this happen!"

Then I thought back to only a few weeks ago.

_I was sitting on our bed waiting for Jasper to come out of the shower. As soon as the water was off, he was next to me. I smiled like the pixy my brother accused me of being and reached up to kiss his neck. Before I could he started kissing me instead. I moaned and he sat down on the bed with me in his lap. Within seconds, I was topless and working on my pants when he grabbed my wrists._

_"Slow down, Sweet heart. I'm not leaving any time soon."_

_I groaned, "no, but Bella is coming over for wedding planning later."_

_My eternal husband smirked._

_"Well, then I'll just have to call Edward and tell him to occupy her."_

_I tried to protest but second later he was on the phone with our brother anyway._

_"Alicewillbeunavailible-...thankyou."_

_He hung up almost immediately and I laughed._

_" That was rude."_

_" I'm sorry. I'll have to apologize later."_

_"You better," I joked._

I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked from the other side.

"No!" I yelled.

After a moment or so, he asked me.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm preganant."

The door flew opened and I showed him the test. He put his ear to my stomach and closed his eyes.

"I hear a heart beat, so it's at least a few weeks old."

" I think it's a month and a half."

He nodded.

"Let's go to the hospital and see if Carlisle can explain this for us. I didn't think it was possible."

"Neither did I. I can't believe I'm pregnant."

"It worked!" we heard a girl squeal from outside out opened window.

We walked to the window and the squealing girl was jumping around with a man standing there watching in amusement.

"My power works!" she yelled, "I can do the impossible! YEAH!"

"Um, excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked the vampires below.

The man looked at us and shrugged.

"She can do anything that is impossible. I wanted to know if she can give vampires fertility. It worked and now you get to be the first parents of the first pure blood vampires."

"Wow," Jasper said.

I could think of one thing to say.

"Thank you, SO much."

The girl smiled sadely and waved at us.

"Yeah, there's only a little drawback, so take care of the little girl, will ya!"

And they were gone. I hugged Jasper with all my might, half fearful and half excited.

"We get to be the first vampire parents."

He smiled, "yeah, we do. Now, let's get you a checkup."

I smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

JPOV

Alice was six months pregnant and still looked almost as flat as she did before she was pregnant. Emmett had to take Rosalie on another honeymoon to distract her from the fact that Alice was having a baby, and she was still the same childless vampire she had been for so long now. Alice was at that moment sitting on Carlisle's hospital table with the petroleum jelly on her stomach.

"They're growing at normal speed. It looks like your organs have all shrunk to accommodate the babies. Do you want to know if they're a girls or boys?"

"Twins?" Alice gasped.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"No. Tripletes."

Alice couldn't see the baby in her visions, so she had no idea there was three...

"Yes! Oh my! Is- is that okay, Jaz?"

I smiled at my wife/girlfriend/best friend.

"Of course. I want to know what our children are too."

Carlisle smiled and examined the picture.

"Okay... there's a boy... and another boy... and a little girl."

_"...take care of that girl, will ya?"_

There was going to be complications with our daughter. I felt dizzy.

"Jaz?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle, is anything.. abnormal... with her..."

He looked more closely at the ultrasound. His eyes widened and then closed. He sighed.

"The boys are normal... but your daughter... she's smaller, particularly her legs. They aren't developing right. I've seen this on occasion in humans before."

"And?" Alice asked frantically.

"And... every single one of them... every child born like this... now it could be different for vampires... but every child born like this... was born crippled."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Alice screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

APOV

**After babies where born...**

I felt so sorry for the human women who had triplets. My babies came in a matter of minutes, yet the experience was so painful I felt like it might not be worth it for a split second. During my pregnancy, Carlisle had monitored our little girl had informed us that yes, she would be crippled.

**(Don't cry ... yet)**

But since they were going to be at least half vampire, she may get better. I prayed to God that it was possible. Her legs had grown to the normal size for an infant, but the bones were too weak.

When Carlisle started her therapy to help her legs develop more, I cried because she was scream. Edward said she wanted to do this (he could hear her thoughts) to try to get better so we wouldn't worry too much when she was older.

The boys, Arnold had black hair and Esther had blond, walked to thier sister's special baby wheelchair when they first learned to walk. I cried then too.

Rosalie and Emmett came home with the most adorable great dane puppies when they were 18 months old. Maxie, a girl, June, a girl, and Bruno, a boy. They were so protective of the babies that Bella had to get Rosalie to pick up Arnold for her when she wanted to hold him!

But the biggest surprise came when the boys turned to their terrible twos and started running around. Era, our daughter, telepathically started floating upright like she was walking. It neared scared Esme to death!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

JPOV

Era, Arnold, and Esther were ready to start school by the time Era had her gift mastered well enough that she looked like she was walking. She still went threw the therapy, but she prefered to "float" as we liked to call it. Alice had a vision that she would be walking by her 15th birthday and we were all so happy that we decided to throw a special party that year for her birthday.

Kids age 14.5(1\2)

ErPOV

We just moved to Forks, Washington from Alaska. mom and dad said this had been their favorite town when they were "kids". Like having a 14 and a half year old at age 16 made our mom any older. Ha! Auntie Bella had adopted Eddie, a male vampire about 15 years old, not including his three years as a veggie-pire, our new word for vegitarian vampire. His little sister was as shy as a girl on our first day of school. Caylee was our age and would be in the same grade as us.

"Mama, why do we have to go to a new school?" she had asked Auntie Bella.

"Because we won't be noticed here. My friends and family would never notice me now, and everyone else looks so different..."

My grandparents and my parents had had make overs as well as my aunties and uncles.

**Carlisle: black hair with glasses.**

**Esme: dirty blonde hair with red high lights**

**Rosalie: pigtails with pink extentions and dorky glasses**

**Emmett: sleek brown hair with red highlights**

**Alice: not spiky blue hair and a mole on her left cheek**

**Jasper: fuzzy brown hair with blonde highlights**

**Edward: black hair in one spike**

We went to school the next day and I stopped dead in my tracks fifth hour, the only hour without someone I knew in it. My lab partner was an Indian. Deep black eyes with long black messy hair. He was SOOO gorgeous. I sat next to him and he smiled.

"Hi. I'm Epathy Black."

I took his hand and stuttered, "I'm E-Era Hale. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled.

"do you want to sit with me at lunch? I heard your table is going to be a little crouded."

I smiled and his heart skipped. I blushed. Oops.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Mr. Masen cleared his old crackling we looked forward with smiles on our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Epathy and I hung out every day at school, and he wanted to hang out more often.

"Why won't you tell me where you live?"

I sighed.

"Because my mom said no."

He frowned and asked, "do you always listen to Mommy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh, really? What did she say about you hanging out with a boy?"

I blushed.

"Epathy, I really like you, and I don't want my mom to ruin that. Please, don't push it."

He sighed and leaned forward.

"Era, please-"

"Epathy..." I sighed his name.

Something changed in his eyes and he leaned even closer. Finally, our lips touched, and the slow caution stopped. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms where around his neck. I sighed.

"Epathy, oh-"

Suddenly, he wasn't holding me anymore. My oldest brother, Arnold, pulled him away.

"If I see you near my sister again, I'll kill you."

Epathy growled and shook. I went to him.

"Epathy, are you-"

Suddently, he was a wolf and me starred daggers at me

"Epathy, it's me, Era. Please, calm down, it's me."

He fought it, and eventually got himself under control. Arnold was already talking to Mom.

"Run, Epathy. Go home-"

He interrupted,"I'm not leaving!"

"Go, you idiot!" I yelled threw tears.

Suddenly, everything froze. I looked around, wondering what was going on. A woman stood up from a bench and walked over to me.

"Hello, Era."

"Who are you?"

She smiled," I am Amanda. Don't worry. Your family will love Epathy and you're expecting."

"What? As in pregnant? How? It's impossible!"

She smiled again.

"Impossible? Yes, it is."


End file.
